Lightbringers (BZPRPG)
History While the origin of this Order and unique power remain unknown, the last six years are well-documented, though not well known by the public. The current Order can trace it's roots to the island of Mua Nui, which was one of the centers of the Xa-Kûta. Many citizens of those lands knew and practiced the Xa-Kûta. They were a powerful group of sorcerers... but that all changed when a tyrannical and insane Toa, named Insontro, took the island of Mua Nui by storm. Men, women, even children, were ruthlessly slain by his vicious Visorak hordes. Back then the Visorak were under the control of an evil group called the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Makuta were their biggest enemy, and Insontro was one of their many 'kings' of Visorak swarms. Needless to say the people held their own but at tremendous cost. Many were killed, many more were taken away as slaves. While some survivors decided to stay in their ancestral home, the rest went abroad, spreading their teachings and starting chapters in other lands. One of these chapters was started here in Metru-Nui by a Master named Toa Smeagol, their base of operations located in the currently hidden and forgotten OMNI research island facility under Metru-Nui, nicknamed "the Lightbringers" for their zealous cause. An alliance of dark and evil organizations came together in order to combat this threat to their existence, eventually calling themselves "the Darkbringers" as a mockery and a statement to to the would-be bringers of light. It was at the beginning of the first Lightbringer/Darkbringer War that the current Headmaster Joske (then a matoran) approached the Lightbringer leader Smeagol if he could create a research/fortress city in order to help his cause. Smeagol agreed and the city was built, soon spitting out advanced weapons, vehicles, and tech that was used in the early stages of the war. Even though the war was won, Asermath in the end fell to Darkbringer Forces and was utterly destroyed, and the Lightbringers were forced to move on. Before the fall of the city however, Joske, with a small band of scientists and soldiers escaped, taking much of the information of the city with them. For the next two years this band followed Toa Smeagol and for the greater part the Lightbringers, helping out where they could, using their building know-how to supply the Lightbringer forces with vehicles and weapons until the final end of the several year and second Lightbringer/Darkbringer War on the duel-continent of Magna-Iun. This war's main antagonist was the research facility called the Unknown Guild, and its leader, Aqi. Strangely enough, this entire guild had been the result of a project hosted by Zuto Nui; how and why is still unknown. Again it was a win for the Lightbringers, but the losses were more severe than the first, to the point where Toa Smeagol gave his life to end the war. At the end of the war the band found themselves teleported here to Terros-Nui, a "backwards" island to most standards. Seeing that this would now become their home, the remaining survivors set up a more permanent shop under the gaze of the matoran-turned-toa Joske, transformed by the power of the Xa-Kûta and now the leader of the Lightbringers after the death of Toa Smeagol. Trying a different approach than being out in the open, they put up a front company they called "[[CORtech (BZPRPG)|'COR'tech]]", while the Lightbringer themselves remained in the background. For two years the company dominated the island, in both economics and military force. It was involved in several wars on the island, creation and fallout on empires and alliances, politics and corruption, and somehow survived. While CORtech for the longest time was seen and the leading force for good, stability, and peace-keeping, the events during the Zuto Nui war such as political fallout, eventual all-out war, downsizing, and new rise of guilds caused the company to split. It had grown to become an entity in itself, something the designers never had in mind. The Zuto Nui war was to have two main objectives: one was revenge, for it had been discovered that they had been behind the Unknown years ago and caused the bloody second LB/DB War; and two once they were defeated the Lightbringers could come to the forefront at last with little opposition to re-establish themselves and continue the mission in the open with their new allies from the war, the Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an. But because of the bureaucracy and insurrection of a former LB/DB War veteran names Parez, the company and dream disintegrated. Now with the darkness prevalent and spreading in the two islands, the in-hiding Lightbringers decided to give it one more shot, returning to their roots and original ways. While small, this band has years of experience and is unified like never before, ready to resurrect the ancient Order. Armed with knowledge and technological know-how they will become the last stand against the darkness as did their predecessors. Set up of the Faction The Order of the Xa-Kûta is split into two groups: the Order Guardians and Masters, the users of this power and protectors of the weak and innocent, and the Lightbringers, the on-the-ground foot soldiers that make up the army and Order Vanguard. The two work in harmony and are really the same group, the names being viable to both, just simply used to distinguish work done by each. The Order has its main Monastery in the Surrounding Isles of Metru Nui, the monastery called New Asermath. The monks and Guardians that inhibit this place believe free-will and one's personal freedom are the greatest gifts of all and will go to any lengths to protect those ideals. They also believe that it is the duty of those who have the ability to fight should protect those that cannot. Therefore those that seek refuge are always welcome, as long as they participate in the work. Those that live there are dedicated to learning the ways of the Xa-Kûta, which while there are teachers to guide the way, is mostly self-exploration and self-learning. Besides dedication one's life to learning this ancient power, the monks are taught various martial art forms and advanced hand-to-hand weapons combat, along with diplomatic skills, the idea that one should be balanced between mental power of the Xa-Kûta and physical power of abilities. Those that want to join the Order must first pass dedication, honesty, and loyalty tests before becoming an Apprentice. There are three levels to the Order: Apprentice, which can have varying degrees, Guardian, and Master. Apprentices are the new and beginning learners of the Order, confined to the island unless partnered with a Guardian or Master. Guardians are the protectors of the Order and of the Light, the most busy and active of the three, combining with continued self-teaching, fighting the darkness, and spreading the Light to other islands. Finally the Masters are those that do most of the teaching and care taking of the monastery, leaving only when desperately needed. There is no time limit to reach any of these ranks, for some learn faster than others. It is possible to stay at the monastery without becoming a member as long as one seeks to improve himself and contributes to the Order or Lightbringers. Heirarchy Headmaster - is the sole head of the Order and in charge of everything it does. While the Guardians and Masters have say in their own missions and tasks, what the Order does as a whole in the end is up to the Headmaster. Caretaker - is in charge of the monastery gardens and structures, keeping the island as unique and calming as possible. When the Headmaster is away he steps in and is in charge until the Headmaster returns. Chief Mechanic and Engineer - technically has no say in Order business, but is in charge of all the electrical, mechanical, and otherwise technological part of the monastery, the counterpart to the Caretaker. He is also in charge of the Lightbringer war machine, keeping it in tip-top running shape. Master/Honorary Master - a being that has mastered the Xa-Kuta, the most respected and honored member of the Order, or someone who has mastered some other form of power that is useful and teachable to the Order. Guardian - a being that has passed the tests and is a proficient user of the Xa-Kuta; is the protector of the Order and the weak. Apprentice - a novice and learner of the Xa-Kuta The Lightbringer Army follows usual ranking in all service arms. They operate in conjunction with the Order to increase their effectiveness and to a degree power. Category: Factions (BZPRPG)